Promise
by SyiSehun
Summary: "Kau pernah berjanji Hun...hiks...akan selalu bersama ku...hiks...sampai aku menutup mata"/-Luhan ..kau seperti benalu yang selalu mengikuti ku carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Lu"/-Sehun /HunHan/ChanBaek/GS


**_\- Promise -_**

 _Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun_

 _Other cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol_

 _Gendre : Genderswitch_

 _Rating : T_

 _Length : Oneshoot_

 _Author : SyiSehun_

.

.

.

.

Luhan pov

Aku Xi Luhan aku adalah seorang siswi di Kyunghee Senior High School tingkat akhir dan aku adalah sahabat baik Oh Sehun sedari kecil kami selalu bersama tak pernah lepas satu sama lain jika ada yang berani mengganggu kami aku dan Sehun akan membela satu sama lain. Aku amat menyayangi Sehun begitu pula sebaliknya tapi seiringnya waktu perasaan suka itu muncul tanpa bisa dicegah aku menyukai Oh Sehun sahabat terbaik ku. Jika kalian bertanya apa Sehun tau? Jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak mau dia tau bisa-bisa dia akan menjauhi ku itu lebih buruk.

"Xi Luhan!" triak seseorang

"Hun~a..bisa tidak, tidak usah berteriak" kesal ku

"Hehehehe...mian" jawab seorang dengan cengirannya

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Sehun

"Kau tau? Baekhyun menerima ajakan kencan ku"

"Benarkah?" tanya ku miris

"Ya dan kau tau minggu besok aku akan mengajak dia ke Lotte world" ujar Sehun senang

"Tapi...Hun~a kau kan sudah janji padaku untuk membeli buku" ujarku sedih

"Ah...mianhae Luhan kau tak apa kan pergi sendiri? Atau senin saja setelah pulang sekolah? Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun

"Ya sudah tak apa...aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagi pula buku itu perlunya hari senin" jawab jawabku lesu

Minggu pagi...

"Lu...kau tak jadi pergi dengan Sehun?" tanya eomma, aku hanya menggeleng lesu, eomma yang melihat keganjilan pada ekspresiku langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku untuk sejenak

"Ayo pergi bersama eomma sekali..."

Belum selesai eomma bicara aku sudah lebih dulu menyela

"Baik ayo eomma nanti setelah membeli buku dan cek up kita beli es krim ya" ujarku dengan mata berbinar, eomma tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Baiklah.."

Senin pagi...

Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tau tapi hari ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati bingung cemas semua ku rasakan, kalian tau? Aku ingin memberi tau bahwa aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sehun sebelum ia dan Baekhyun berpacaran tapi aku bingung apakah harus? Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kesempatanku bersama Sehun.

"Hey...Lu kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba dihadapanku

"Kau membuatku kaget saja Hun"

"Kau ini...hari masih pagi tapi kau sudah melamun"

Diam sejenak dan...

"Hun...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ujarku cemas

"Ada apa Lu katakan saja"

"Kau mau kan menemani ku seminggu ini untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang sebelum senin depan kita ujian kelulusan?" tanya ku pada Sehun. Ayolah aku belum berani untuk mengatakan apapun padanya tentang perasaanku.

"Heummm...bagaimana ya Lu..."

"Terhitung mulai hari ini Hun...hanya seminggu saja ya" ujarku sambil memelas

"Baiklah..." ujarnya

"Yey...kalau begitu har..."

"Tapi maaf Lu hari ini aku tidak bisa hari ini jadwalku padat" ujar Sehun yang membuat mood ku seketika turun

"Ahh...baiklah tak apa" ujar ku mengalah

"Kalau besok bagaimana?" tawar Sehun

"Baiklah dirumah ku ya jam 6 kita akan belajar bersama" ujar ku semangat

"Ck...apa itu yang kau maksud mengisi waktu senggang dengan belajar? Hei Xi Luhan bukan kah setiap hari kau hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan belajar dan juga mengganggu ku dengan pesanmu yang menyuruh ku belajar" ujarnya panjang lebar aku terkikik lucu

"Kau ini tau sekali kebiasaanku Hun~a baiklah rabu kita pergi membeli hadiah untuk eommaku bagai mana?"

"Baiklah..."

Aku dan Sehun tersenyum, aku berharap senyum itu bisa selamanya ku lihat.

Author Pov

Selasa Sore Seperti janji Sehun, Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk belajar bersama sebenarnya itu hanya alibi Luhan saja untuk bisa bersama Sehun lebih lama

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Luhan menunggu Sehun sudah lebih dari 3 jam dan ini sudah malam tapi Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, Luhan sampai tertidur di sofa eomma Luhan yang melihat itu langsung membangunkan Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk pindah kekamarnya. Setelah dikamar dan merebahkan badannya pada ranjang Luhan tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun kau kemana?" tes satu tetesan air mata meluncur dari mata indah Luhan

"Kenapa kau ingkar janji Hun~a" Luhan menangis sampai ia lelah dan tertidur

Rabu pagi...

Luhan berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya dengan wajah lesu dan tak bersemangat, dan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berkata..

"Maaf Lu ak..." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengatur nafas akibat berlari mengejar Luhan

Sesampainya di kelas Luhan hanya diam tanpa berminat mengindahkan ocehan Sehun

"Ayolah Lu maaf kan aku" ujar Sehun memelas

"..."

"Lu...baiklah...begini kemarin Baekhyun..."

"Jadi Baekhyun lebih penting dari pada aku? Sahabatmu"

"Lu ayolah kau yang mengerti aku bukan? Kau tau kalau mendapatkan Baekhyun itu sangat sulit jadi mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan Baekhyun kemarin"

Luhan kesal seenaknya Sehun mengatakan seperti itu dihadapan Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat baiknya. Luhan ingin menangis tapi ia tahan dan menolehkan kepalanya agar tak melihat Sehun.

"Baiklah...hari ini kita jadi kan membeli hadiah untuk eomma mu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang di angguki kecil oleh Luhan bagaimana pun Luhan akan tetap luluh pada sahabat tampannya ini, Sehun tersenyum

"Oke tunggu aku di tempat parkir motor ku sepulang sekolah nanti arra" ujar Sehun dan lagi hanya di angguki oleh si manis Luhan.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar pergi membeli hadiah untuk eomma Luhan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan bergandeng tangan. Setelah membeli barang yang diperlukan Sehun langsung mengantar Luhan pulang

"Gomawo...Hun untuk hari ini" ujar Luhan senang

"Ya sama-sama Lu"

Luhan membalikkan badannya menuju rumah tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik dan mengecup pipi Sehun mereka sama -sama terkejut Luhan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya sedangkan Sehun tersenyum konyol di atas motornya

Satu hari dua hari dan tepat hari ini hari Sabtu eomma Luhan berulang tahun, Luhan Sehun dan keluarga mereka membuat kejutan kecil untuk eomma Luhan kejutan itu membuahkan hasil yang sangat mengagumkan eomma Luhan sampai ingin menangis. Dan sekarang disini Luhan dan Sehun berada di ayunan teras belakang rumah Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejutan untuk eomma berhasil" ujar Luhan ceria

"Ya itu berkat kau dan kegigihanmu mengumpulkan semua anggota keluarga dan membuat kejutan untuk eomma mu" ujar Sehun

"Itu berkatmu juga Hun~a kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan kerepotan sendiri" ujar Luhan mereka pun tersenyum

"Besok hari minggu...kita ketaman bermain ya?" ajak Luhan

"Heummm...baiklah" Setuju Sehun

Minggu. Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun menghabis kan waktu bersama bermain sampai sore tak ada kata lelah bagi Luhan pada saat ini terkadang Sehun akan sibuk dengan ponselnya yang membuat Luhan harus berfikir jernih. Luhan tau bahwa itu pasti Baekhyun sedari tadi memberi Sehun notifikasi yang membuat Sehun sibuk dengan smart phone nya. Malam menjelang Luhan dan Sehun mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan duduk di tepi sungai buatan kecil sambil meminum bubble tea. Luhan sedari tadi menyedot bubble tea nya hingga berbunyi nyaring tanda sudah habis. Sehun yang mendengar itu melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau ini...minuman mu sudah habis, ini minumlah punyaku" tawar Sehun

"Aniya Hun~a"

"Kau sepertinya sangat gelisah" ujar Sehun

"Heum? Aku?"

"Apa yang ada ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sehun serius

"Ya...begini Sehun sebenarnya"

"Sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku...aku"

"Sebenarnya kau apa Lu?"

"Sehun begini...bagaimana jika seorang sahabat menyukai sahabatnya sendiri?" tanya ku

"Aku rasa itu wajar semua orang berhak menyukai siapa saja apa lagi mereka lelaki dan perempuan" ujar Sehun

"Sehun sepertinya aku menyukai mu" ujar ku gugup, Sehun terdiam dan melihat Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Kau apa?"

"Aku menyukai mu Hun...bukan itu saja sepertinya aku...aku mencintai mu" Sehun tersentak dan berdiri dari duduknya

"Lu aku tak salah dengar kan" ujar Sehun was-was, Luhan segera mengikuti Sehun berdiri dari duduknya

"Sehun dengar kan aku dulu..."

"Kau kenapa? Kapan kau suka pada ku?" tanya Sehun

"Sejak lama sudah sejak lama aku menyukai mu Hun" ujar Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Kau tau kan kita ini sahabat, aku sahabatmu Lu"

"Iya aku tau Hun, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali saja" ujar Luhan sambil menangis, Luhan sadar bahwa ia sangat cengeng seberapa pun ia menahan air matanya itu akan jatuh juga dihadapan orang terkasih.

"Tidak Lu...aku tidak bisa"

Sehun akan pergi dari tempat ia sekarang namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan seketika matanya membulat menandakan ia terkejut, Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun dan ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka dan ciuman pertama masing masing dari Luhan maupun Sehun. Luhan mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Sehun dan tangan satunya lagi memegang pipi Sehun awalnya hanya menempel Luhan yang merasa tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sehun, ia mencoba melumat bibir bawah Sehun merasa tak ada pergerakan Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Sehun dengan berlinang air mata Luhan tau ia ditolak dan ia merasa seperti orang idiot yang sedang mencumbu orang normal yang tentu saja tak menyukai orang idiot.

Tepat saat itu juga Sehun mendorong Luhan dan menatap kaget kearah belakang Luhan dimana disana berdiri seorang yang Sehun sukai ya dia Baekhyun dengan seorang laki-laki yang Sehun ketahui dia sahabat dari Baekhyun. Luhan yang melihat keganjilan itu akhirnya menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh dari Sehun kaget tentu saja Luhan kaget mengapa dunia ini sempit sekali mereka harus bertemu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sehun dan Luhan terperangah tatkala Baekhyun berlari untuk menjauhi mereka. Sehun yang mengetahui itu ingin mengejar namun lagi lagi Luhan menahannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kilatan marah dimatanya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku sendirikan Hun?" tanya Luhan

"Kau...asal kau tau Lu aku dan Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih beberapa hari lalu dan aku selalu memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun bahwa kau sahabatku yang tak mungkin menyukai ku, aku mencoba membuat ia percaya padamu bahwa kau sahabatku" setelah kata-kata sinis itu keluar Sehun langsung menghempaskan lengan Luhan kasar sehingga Luhan terhuyung kebelakang. Luhan melihat kepergian Sehun dengan berlinangan air mata ia tak tau akan seperti ini jadinya. Atau mungkin Luhan sudah tau resikonya akan ditolak tapi hatinya tidak.

"Kau pernah berjanji Hun...hiks...akan selalu bersama ku...hiks...sampai aku menutup mata" ujar Luhan lirih sambil terisak. Luhan benar-benar rapuh sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang melindungi ia saat ia menangis seperti ini biasanya Sehun lah yang selalu ada untuknya.

Malam telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu Luhan hanya diam seribu bahasa hari ini Luhan dan seluruh teman seangkatannya melaksanakan ujian akhir sekolah Luhan hampir tak fokus dengan ujiannya tapi ia tak mau membawa urusan pribadinya ke urusan sekolah, Luhan mati-matian untuk fokus pada ujiannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun atas kejadian itu tapi Sehun selalu menghindarinya saat ia akan berbicara pada Sehun terkadang Sehun merasa kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Luhan dan sudah 5 hari Luhan melakukan pendekatan untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun dan hari ini terakhir ujian puncaknya Sehun benar-benar kesal Luhan mengikuti arah jalan Sehun pulang kebetulan motor Sehun sedang di service jadi ia memilih menaiki bus saja.

"Hun~a aku mohon maaf kan aku...aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun" ujar Luhan. Seketika Sehun berhenti dari jalannya

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan..." sebelum Luhan menjelaskan Sehun lebih dulu menyel

"Sudah terlambat Lu, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur marah padaku" ujar Sehun sinis tapi Luhan tak gentar ia mencoba lagi

"Kalau begitu maaf kan aku dan izinkan aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun Hun"

"Tidak perlu"

"Hun~a aku mohon" ujar Luhan memelas

"CUKUP LU!" Sehun membentak Luhan dan membuat Luhan berjengit seketika

"Kau tau? GARA-GARA KAU BAEKHYUN MARAH PADAKU DAN KAU...kau seperti benalu yang selalu mengikuti ku carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Lu sampai kapan kau akan mengikuti ku terus?" Sehun membentak dan melukai hati Luhan dengan kata-kata kasarnya yang membuat Luhan meneteskan air matanya

"Hun~a apa kah ini balasan untuk orang yang meminta maaf dengan tulus?" tanya Luhan gamang

"..."

"JAWAB AKU HUN!" habis kesabaran Luhan menghadapi sikap Sehun, Sehun segera berlari dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan tangisannya. Luhan menangis kenapa Sehun nya berubah? Sehun yang menyayangi Xi Luhan dan melindunginya seperti ditelan bumi Sehun saat ini seperti monster yang tak punya hati.

"Sehun kembali lah...setidaknya kembali lah menjadi sahabat ku...hiks" tangis Luhan pecah seketika, Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan seketika terjatuh pingsan, beberapa orang mengerubungi Luhan dan membantu untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Senin...

Hari ini Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan karena minggu lalu ia benar-benar harus menguras otak untuk melalui ujian sekolah dan akan menuju kejenjang yang lebih tinggi yaitu perguruan tinggi. Sehun sedang memainkan smart phonenya dan membuka Line chat dari group kelasnya.

 _Nana_ : "Hei kalian sudah tau belum Luhan masuk rumah sakit?"_

 _Boranss : "Benarkah?"_

 _Ba_ro : "Kau tau dari mana Na?"_

 _Nana_ : "Tadi aku kerumah sakit menemani eomma ku cek up dan saat aku melihat ke ruangan ICU disana ada eomma Luhan dan aku menanyakan sedang apa dia dan ia menjawab sedang menunggu Luhan operasi"_

 _Jessie : "Setau ku Luhan baik-baik saja tidak pernah sakit"_

 _Nana_ : "maka dari itu aku juga heran saat aku ingin menanyai soal Luhan eomma ku memanggil untuk menemaninya keruang dokter saat aku selesai eomma Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi"_

 _Soyou : "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jenguk saja?"_

 _Nana_ : "Ya aku setuju"_

 _Ba_ro : "aku juga"_

 _Jessie : "aku juga"_

Sehun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut Luhan? Operasi? Dirumah sakit? Dan Sehun membaca notif lainnya yang muncul dari teman sekelasnya yang ingin melihat keadaan Luhan.

 _Oohsehun : "Na dimana rumah sakitnya?"_

 _Nana_ : "oh? Kau belum tau Hun? Di Seoul Hospital Internasional"_

Tanpa pikir panjang dan notif lain dari temannya yang isinya tentang cacian dan makian dari temannya yang menyayangkan Sehun yang tak tau kondisi Luhan karena yang mereka tau Sehun dan Luhan sahabat baik.

Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan sampai dirumah sakit dengan perasaan was-was, Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang operasi dan melihat eomma Luhan. Sehun segera menghampirinya.

"Eommonim" panggil Sehun dengan lirih, eomma Luhan langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sehun lagi. Eomma Luhan hanya menangis dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Setelah sedikit tenang Sehun mengajak eomma Luhan duduk dikursi tunggu dan meminta penjelasan atas kondisi Luhan

"Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki penyakit penggumpalan darah pada otaknya" ujar eomma Luhan sambil meneteskan air mata

"Luhan tak pernah ingin kau tau Sehun tentang penyakitnya karena ia yakin dia dapat sembuh tapi tuhan berkata lain penyakit itu mengerogoti Luhan dengan rutin ia cek up dan meminum obatnya rutin tapi penggumpalan itu terjadi saat Luhan terlalu banyak tekanan dan pada saat itu gumpalan itu akan membesar dan dapat mengakibatkan pembulu darah pecah, dua hari yang lalu Luhan pingsan dan saat ia terbangun Luhan tak bisa melihat apapun dan itu membuat eomma khawatir Sehun~a" jelas eomma Luhan

Dua hari yang lalu? Berarti saat pertengkaran itu terjadi saat Sehun membentak Luhan? Iner Sehun menjerit menyesal

"Beberapa minggu ini Luhan memang terkena serangan mendadak yang membuat ia jatuh pingsan saat dua minggu yang lalu kami cek up dokter mengatakan harus ada tindakan medis yang lebih tak hanya rawat jalan tapi Luhan juga harus dikemo, setelah menjalani kemo badan Luhan memang terlihat lebih ringkih dari sebelumnya dan ternyata itu tak berlangsung lama gumpalan itu mengenai saraf kornea matanya dan untung saja dapat diselamatkan"

"Apa kah dengan operasi ini Luhan bisa sembuh?" tanya Sehun gamang

"Dokter bilang kemungkinan besar 50% Luhan bisa hidup normal"

"Maksud eommonim?"

"Eomma juga kurang tau Hun dokter belum mengatakannya"

Sehun mendadak lemas seperti tak punya tulang Sehun menatap pintu operasi itu menyiratkan sebait doa untuk Luhan agar Luhan bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Dilain tempat...

"Dokter pasien mengalami kenaikan detak jantung" kata sang suster bahagia karena sempat panik saat pasien mengalami detak jantung yang menurun.

"Syukurlah itu bagus...mari kita selamatkan gadis ini" ucap sang dokter semangat. Seperti ada kekuatan secara tidak langsung yang menyemangati Luhan untuk hidup kembali.

Setelah 4jam menunggu akhirnya dokter keluar dengan senyum menenangkan kearah eomma Luhan.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya eomma Luhan

"Mari ikut keruangan saya akan saya jelas kan keadaan pasien"

Ruangan dokter...

"Begini Nyonya operasinya berjalan dengan baik dan berhasil kita tinggal menunggu Luhan sadar dan...kemungkinan Luhan mengalami kerusakan motorik berbicara, dimana ia akan susah untuk berbicara lagi" jelas dokter yang mebuat eomma Luhan dan Sehun kaget

"Kita doa kan saja agar Luhan bisa segera sadar, dan seringlah mengajak pasien untuk mengobrol itu bisa merangsang kepekaannya dan membangkitkan semangat pasien agar ia segera sadar " ucap sang dokter menenangkan

Seminggu berlalu, teman-teman Luhan sudah menjenguknya walau harus satu persatu masuk tidak bisa semua karena Luhan masih ditempatkan di ruang ICU begitu juga dengan Sehun ia selalu datang setiap hari untuk menjaga Luhan, ia seperti lupa akan keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sempat menjenguk Luhan dengan sahabatnya.

Sehun selalu menyanyikan lagu untuk Luhan mengatakan janji-janji saat nanti Luhan sadar ia akan selalu bersama Luhan seperti malam ini Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. Sudah sebulan Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur ini

"Lu bangun lah..."

"..."

"Kau tak mau melihat ku?"

"..."

"Kau tau aku diterima di universitas internasional seoul"

"..."

"Kau juga masuk Lu" ujar Sehun seperti orang bodoh walau Luhan tak merespon tapi ia tau Luhan mendengarnya terkadang Luhan meneteskan air mata yang membuat Sehun menangis menyesal karena terakhir pertemuan mereka Sehun membentak Luhan.

"Lu sadar lah...aku berjanji akan selalu bersama mu Lu" Sehun mengecup jari kurus Luhan.

"Sehun"

"Eoh? Eommonim sudah datang"

"Ya...apa kau ingin pergi?" tanya eomma Luhan

"Ya eommonim aku memiliki urusan tidak lama kok hanya sebentar saja" Sehun berpamitan pada eomma Luhan dan pergi menemui seseorang.

Sungai Han...

Sehun bertekad bulat akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada perasaannya ia tau ini akan menyakitkan bagi gadis itu tapi mau bagai mana pun Sehun sudah memilih pilihannya.

Seorang gadis dengan mantel hitamnya duduk disebelab Sehun

"Ada apa Hun...kau ingin bertemu malam-malam begini" tanya Baekhyun si gadis

"Baek... Aku ingin jujur sebenarnya aku..."

"Kau ingin kita berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya..ya dari mana kau tau Baek?" tanya Sehun gugup

"Kau tak bisa menipu ku Hun ekspresi mu selama ini jelas bahwa kau ingin selalu dekat dengan Luhan tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya dan tetap bertahan dengan perasaan egoismu kan? Pergilah Hun kejar cinta mu"

"Kau serius Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar, dan segera memeluk Baekhyun

"Kita akan tetap menjadi teman kan?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun, setelah itu Sehun pergi dengan segala keringanan di hatinya

Baekhyun terduduk sambil meneteskan airmatanya ia tau akan seperti ini jadinya persahabatan antara wanita dan laki-laki tak akan bisa awet pasti diantaranya menyukai satu nya .

"Baek" tepukan dipundak Baekhyun membuat ia terkejut dan segera berdiri untuk memeluk orang tersebut

"Aku dan Sehun sudah berakhir Chan"

"Ya aku tau...bukan kah kau sudah benar-benar ikhlas untuk melepaskan Sehun" tanya sang pria

"Ya...dan maaf kan aku Chan seharusnya aku menerima perasaan mu dari dulu" ujar Baekhyun terisak, ya cerita Baekhyun tak beda jauh dari Sehun. Baekhyun yang menolak perasaan Chanyeol sang sahabat dan bersi kukuh dengan statusnya dan Chanyeol tak akan berubah selalu ada pertengkaran diantara mereka dimana Chanyeol lah yang mengalah dan sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun terjatuh pada pelukannya.

"Apa ku ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang dianggukan oleh Baekhyun

Sehun tak kembali kerumah sakit eomma Luhan melarang dan mengatakan jika besok saja Sehun kembali ia tak mau Sehun jatuh sakit karena terus menerus menjaga Luhan.

Seoul Hospital Internasional...

Eomma Luhan tertidur disofa yang menyerupai tempat tidur kecil itu dan diranjang rumah sakit itu jari-jari mungil itu bergerak seirama dengan kesadarannya yang makin terkumpul.

Pagi hari...

menggeliatkan badannya dan membuka matanya saat itu juga matanya terbelalak melihat anaknya yang sudah duduk dengan sandaran ranjang yang di tinggi kan, Luhan tersenyum ke arah eommanya.

"Luhan" eomma Luhan segera bangkit dan memeluk anaknya

"Kapan kau sadar nak? Dan siapa yang membantu mu untuk duduk"

"..." Luhan mengatakan dengan bahasa isyarat yang membuat eomma Luhan bingung akhirnya eomma Luhan mengambil Handphone nya dan memberikannya pada Luhan agar ia mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan

 ** _'Aku dibantu suster penjaga yang sedang memeriksaku dan aku menyuruh suster itu agar ia tak berisik dan membangun kan eomma begitu juga dokter, eomma tidur sangat nyenyak jadi aku tidak tega membangunkannya'_ ** ketik Luhan yang ia beri pada eommanya dan eommanya hanya terseyum.

Siang ini Luhan merasa bosan dan meminta suster untuk membawa dia ke balkon untuk menghirup udara segar. Sebulan berbaring membuat tubuh Luhan sakit semua.

Sehun dengan senyumannya memasuki rumah sakit dan saat ia membuka kamar inap Luhan ia tak menemukan satu pun orang bahkan Luhan yang seharusnya berbaring disana tak ada. Sehun mulai bingung dan memanggil eomma Luhan dan pada saat Sehun akan membuka pintu eomma Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar inap itu.

"Eommonim kemana saja? Luhan dimana?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Eomma Luhan tersenyum

"Eomma baru saja selesai mandi dan Luhan...dia ada di balkon, berjalan lah ke arah kanan dan di sebelah kanan ada balkon disitulah Luhan"

"Apakah...Lu...Luhan sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun tak percaya eomma Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sehun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sampainya di balkon Sehun bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan selang infus dan duduk dikursi roda. Itu Luhan itu Luhannya Sehun segera menghampiri gadis itu dan berlutut di depannya.

"Lu..." Luhan terkejut akan kedatangan Sehun

"..."

"Maaf kan aku Lu...mohon maafkan aku" ujar Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bebas dengan selang infus. Luhan terdiam dan mengambil smart phone nya mengetik sesuatu disana.

 ** _'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'_ ** Sehun membacanya dan berkata

"Aku disini untuk mu Lu" sebenarnya Luhan sudah tau tentang Sehun yang selalu setia di sebelahnya saat ia terbaring koma

 ** _'Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?'_**

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir Lu"

"..."

"Aku sadar sebenarnya orang yang aku sayang dan cintai adalah kau tapi aku takut aku takut akan kerusakan persahabatan kita jadi aku mencoba memendam perasaan ku sampai aku menyukai orang lain tapi tetap saja perasaan ku memilih dirimu Lu" ujar Sehun lesu, Luhan mengulum senyum dan membelai wajah Sehun

 ** _'Apa kah kau masih mau dengan wanita serba kekurangan seperti ku? Saat aku normal saja kau menolak ku apa lagi sekarang'_ ** ketik Luhan, Sehun membaca itu tersenyum miris untuk dirinya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Kau dan aku kita akan saling melengkapi kisah cinta sempurna itu tak perlu bentuk fisik yang sempurna yang akan jadi cerita indah, hanya perlu percaya dan yakin satu sama lain aku yakin kita bisa melewati semuanya" ujar Sehun tulus yang membuat Luhan berlinangan air mata dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat Luhan yakin Tuhan telah menulis takdir untuknya dengan kisah manis itu sendiri dengan keadaan Luhan yang tak sempurna.

"Aku janji akan selalu bersama mu sampai maut memisahkan kita" janji Sehun pada Luhan yang akan didengar oleh Tuhan dan para malaikat jika ia berbohong maka ia akan mengetahui karmanya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat begitu juga Luhan yang mengratkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun

"Kita kedalam ya? Cuaca disini mulai dingin" ajak Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
